


(best) friends

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!seblaine series, as of right now there are three parts<br/>1)  Anonymous prompted: Kid!Seblaine go to the waterpark<br/>2) Anonymous prompted: Kid!Seblaine have their first sleep over<br/>3)  sophisticatedloserchick prompted:  I just read your kid!seblaine at the waterpark and now all I want is them as teenagers with Blaine still be self conscious of this stomach but Sebastian loving it :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Blaine’s never been that fond of water parks before. Or pools. He loves the water, sure, he actually is very good at swimming thanks to Cooper (who’s idea of learning to swim is throwing someone into the water) but he doesn’t like being in public with half his clothes off.

He feels awkward and under the watchful eye of his friend Sebastian, who he’s known since forever. Sebastian who is tall and lean and while he has a lot of freckles on the bridge of his nose and the tops of his shoulders…it somehow works for him. He makes it work, he realizes. Because Sebastian has something Blaine hasn’t exactly gathered yet.

Confidence.

Sebastian hasn’t grown into his long limbs but he’s still comfortable in his own skin, bright green eyes and typical smirk that gets him more into trouble than gets him out of it. His hair is a mess of damp streaks that stick to his cheeks as he pulls himself out of the pool, screaming of giggles heard in the distance as people slip and slide down waterslides.

And Blaine finds himself on his towel, downed in a t-shirt, waiting for his mom and Sebastian’s to come back with ice cream.

“Are you ever going to come join me? The big slide is fun cause you can tube with someone, come on,” He bumps his shoulder into Blaine’s and grins at him, all teeth.

Blaine hums quietly, watches water glisten down Sebastian’s chest and notices girls looking over, giggling at Sebastian before walking to the line for the slide. The sun is hot and aggravating, making sweat gather on the back of his neck. He’s going to have ugly tan lines that Cooper will no doubt tease him endlessly for later but he’s willing to deal with it.

 “Tube with me.” Sebastian says, tugs at his t-shirt. “You don’t need this you know.”

“I do too.”

The taller, only by like a _half_ a head Blaine likes to point out, rolls his eyes. “You have nothing to be ashamed over.”

Blaine picks at the loose threads on the towel, smiling softly as Sebastian nudges his shoulder again, his sun kissed skin warm against his own. He breathes in, smells chlorine and sunscreen, rubs his fingers against the back of his neck as he squints against the sun as he looks over at his friend.

“I have a _tummy_ , okay?”

And he does. Kids at school always make fun of him for it. He’s not out of shape in the slightest, he dances a lot and runs track, but he will never be as skinny as Sebastian, as lean and in-shape looking. He just doesn’t have that body type, as his mother likes to say.

But that doesn’t mean he’s any less embarrassed about it.

Sebastian looks at him a moment, like he’s weighing his options before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The action is affectionate, something they’ve done before, sometimes they even hold hands. Blaine doesn’t know what it means, Sebastian doesn’t try to explain.  

All he knows is that it’s a nice feeling in the pit of his stomach, warm, and it makes his cheeks a bright pink.

“Like I said, _nothing_ to be ashamed over, B.”

And for once? Blaine believes him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: Kid!Seblaine have their first sleep over

Thunder roars throughout Sebastian’s house, making the lights flicker on and off in a rapid set of threes. Blaine settles onto the floor in his best friend’s room, his parents working late again—his mom stuck at the hospital while his dad puts in hours at the attorney’s office.

He loves Sebastian’s mother like a second mom, she gives him the tightest hugs, smells like honeysuckle and cinnamon, calls him chérie affectionately, and always knows how to make the fluffiest chocolate chip pancakes when he stays over. It’s not uncommon for him to end up here, curled up on his friend’s floor in a sleeping bag after too much candy and a Batman movie marathon.

He glances up at Sebastian’s bed, hooks his chin over the pillow. “You asleep?” He asks, his voice small in the dark room.

Sebastian had tried to get him to take the bed, always tries to offer something more comfortable than his sleeping bag but Blaine sort of likes it down there on his carpet, the sea green color reminding him of the ocean floor.

Sebastian groans, putting his pillow over his head and mumbles something before Blaine hears clear syllables. “You think I can sleep through that shit storm outside?” He grinds his teeth. “Ridiculous weather.”

The shorter chuckles, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you sounded scared, Seb.”

There’s a flash of lightening that brightens the entire room and for a moment Blaine can see the pillow resting over half of the other’s face.

Sebastian snorts, the sound muffled. “Says the person who used to be afraid of my closet. I’m not scared of a thunderstorm.”

He huffs, turning onto his stomach, burying his nose into the pillow. “Your closet kept making noises.” And alright, Cooper telling him about the Boogyman had had a lot to do with that.

“You can join me down here if you want.” Blaine says after a moment because everytime he’d been scared Sebastian had yanked him up into bed, their close proximity and warmth of his body quelling the fear that had wormed his way up his spine.

“Go to sleep Blaine.”

The room is silent again, except for the pitter patter of rain, the pounding thunder and the occasional shift of Sebastian in his bed. He’s almost asleep; he drifts to the sound of rain pelting the roof and side of the house when he hears the creaking of bed springs. He lifts his head, blinks sleepily in the dark and his heart jumps in his chest as Sebastian settles on the floor next to him.

“Welcome to the floor.”

“Shut it, Anderson.” Sebastian mumbles but shifts close, Blaine trying to wipe the grin off his face as he tugs his sleeping bag open so the taller can slip inside.

Their bodies comfortably meld together, their fingers finding one another’s and squeezing. Sebastian won’t admit that he’s scared of the storm and Blaine’s sort of glad that he is.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophisticatedloserchick prompted: I just read your kid!seblaine at the waterpark and now all I want is them as teenagers with Blaine still be self conscious of this stomach but Sebastian loving it :3

Blaine’s always been a self-conscious person and while, yes, it’s faded with age, it still sits pointedly in the front of his mind every time he sits next to his brother or when a boy (or girl) stares at him for too long.

He’s learned to hide it rather easily, take the attention off himself and press it onto someone else with big bright smiles and kind words, gives him the easy impression to everyone that he’s such a _nice_ guy. He is, for the most part, and if going out of his way to be nice to someone happens to take the attention off of himself from scrutinizing eyes, then so be it. Being in the Warblers for a year or so really boosted his confidence. Sebastian says it has a lot to do with being able to stand on the furniture—and no, that doesn’t make his cheeks red for nearly an hour.

What can he say? He just gets into the moment.

 

The utter feeling that settles warmly in his belly that no one can touch him, that he makes a difference, that he _means_ something in that little a capella group. That he’s finally a leader within his own right.

He’s proud to admit that those moments of self-consciousness don’t visit him often. Except…when they do, they hit hard. _Really_ hard.

His hands press into the white porcelain of the sink, his clothes feeling like they’re suffocating him as he breathes slow, in and out, head dipped to watch the water drip from the faucet in time with his heartbeat into the drain.

“What are you doing in here?” Sebastian asks, pushing the bathroom door open with a bang. “We’re on in ten minutes, Anderson. If those tone deaf _degenerates_ ,” He says slowly, glaring at some kid in a wheelchair as he slowly pushes his way out of the bathroom. “win because you’re having a moment no amount of offered blowjobs is going to save you from how pissed off I’m going to be.”

Blaine’s mouth turns up slightly, shaking his head as his hands squeeze the sink, can almost feel the smile in Sebastian’s voice even if he can’t see it.

 The thing is, it’s not like he and Sebastian are even together, but that never stops him from trying to push the envelope. And yeah sure, they’ve done things, he and Sebastian have practically been best friends his entire life. But Blaine wants what Sebastian doesn’t—commitment, a relationship, honesty and trust and that’s fine. He’ll wait if he has to. Because if Sebastian doesn’t realize the huge crush he has on him by now he’ll never know.

But he knows that he cares about him, more than anyone. Maybe even more than himself. And to Blaine, that really means something. That’s why Sebastian is always there when he’s about to fall apart and vice versa.

“I can’t do this, Seb.”

Sebastian frowns, leans against the sink, all long lines and perfect folds. “You were fine during rehearsal, what’s the matter.”

Blaine leans up, runs a hand through his curls before turning to face his friend. He stares at him like it’s obvious but when Sebastian gives him a blank, and somewhat irritated expression, he groans.

“My dress shirt is too tight, okay?”

Sebastian clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth. “You’re not serious.” But his voice is softer, more comforting than before, because he knows that this topic is touchy to Blaine.

“Does it look like I’m joking to you?” Blaine glares, his arms wrapping around his midsection. “What if…if I pull a dance move out there and a fucking button flies off!”

Sebastian snorts, runs a hand over his face before standing. He slowly pulls Blaine’s arms off his tummy, crowding his space, backing him into the sink. The shorter swallows, looks up into this green eyes, nearly falls in.

“How many times do I have to tell you that there’s nothing wrong with you until you believe it?” He asks, his long fingers rubbing against Blaine’s knuckles. Blaine’s at a loss for words, the syllables get caught somewhere between his throat and his lips. “You think anyone is going to be staring at this,” Sebastian places a hand on his stomach, presses gently. “when you open your _mouth_ to sing?”

Blaine swallows, a light blush kissing his cheeks, before he shakes his head no.

The taller smiles down at him. “You remember what I did the last time you made a fuss about your tummy?”

How could he forget? His cheek nearly burns in reply at his words.

“We’re going to try something a little different,” He whispers, dipping his head, his lips grazing Blaine’s lower lip.

He sucks in a breath as Sebastian presses his lips to his own, their bodies melting into one another’s. His mouth tastes like mint and Blaine has to bite back a groan as the taller licks into his mouth, his head spinning with lack of oxygen and the heat settling in his lower belly as his back presses into the cool corner of the sink.

Blaine breathes in sharply as Sebastian pulls away, the other looking smug before his thumb trails over his lower lip. He doesn’t stare at him open mouthed, eyes zeroing in on how Sebastian licks his own lower lip as if to taste him again.

“If that doesn’t help build your confidence killer, I have many other things we can try from here on out.” He winks and takes his time leaving the restroom.

Blaine misses the heat of his body…but now he has _another_ bulge to take care of before show time. 

 


End file.
